


By the Light of the Fire, By the Light of the Moon

by fadeawayradiate



Series: Prompts: Make it Happy [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, high school AU where they're just dumb teenagers going camping and drinking beer by the campfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeawayradiate/pseuds/fadeawayradiate
Summary: They're all just dumb teenagers on a camping trip, but Demyx is enjoying himself anyway.prompt: "shivering" and "moonlight"
Relationships: Axel/Demyx, Minor Marluxia/Larxene
Series: Prompts: Make it Happy [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544722
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	By the Light of the Fire, By the Light of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> putting yesterday's and today's prompts into one fic bc I've been way too sleepy-tired to write properly lol. part of a prompt challenge im doing with @LoveNe! they're doing the sad version of prompts, im doing the happy version :D

Firelight casts an orange glow on the group of rowdy teenagers huddled around the campfire. Everything is dark except for their little corner of the campground and the small patches of moonlight that filter through the trees. They have the place entirely to themselves.

“That’s because no one else is dumb enough to plan a camping trip in the fucking winter,” Larxene teases, stealing another beer from the cooler they’d brought with them.

Demyx and Axel both snicker. They’ve been watching Larxene and Marluxia bicker all night– it’s only a matter of time before it escalates into another one of their hilariously stupid fights. Until then, Demyx is more than happy to sit back and enjoy the warmth of the fire.

“You want another drink?” Axel asks, leaning over to kiss the top of Demyx’s head where it’s resting on Axel’s shoulder.

Demyx shakes his head and hums contentedly. He’s already pretty buzzed; he can happily coast through the rest of the night like this. “Nah,” he says, shivering a little. “I am cold though. Are there any blankets left?”

He and Axel both look over to where they’d piled up blankets earlier that night. They’re all gone, and a quick glance around the campfire makes it clear that everyone has claimed one as their own. Demyx starts to pout, but before he can say anything, Axel is shimmying out of his jacket and draping it around Demyx’s shoulders. It’s warm and smells like smoke and Old Spice. Demyx adores it.

“You didn’t have to–” Before Demyx can even finish his sentence, the whole group is cooing obnoxiously at them. God, their friends were so annoying sometimes.

“You’ve got him whipped,” Zexion teases, smirking over at Demyx.

Axel rolls his eyes and puts his arm around Demyx, while Demyx grumbles. “Y’all are just jealous,” he says, turning to hide his face against Axel’s side.

“I’ve literally seen Axel eat pretzel sticks off the floor. No one is jealous that you’re the one stuck dating that,” Larxene laughs.

“Okay, but floor pretzels are about a million times more appetizing than the idea of dating Marluxia, so I’m still the winner here,” Axel says. Marluxia takes a sip of beer and flips Axel off from across the campfire.

“At least my boyfriend will give me his jacket when I’m cold,” Demyx says pointedly, looking between Larxene and Marluxia.

Larxene makes a dramatic, offended noise and turns to look at Marluxia. His jacket looks comfy as hell, all soft teddy bear fabric in a warm brown color. Despite his girlfriend’s glare, Marluxia just shrugs and takes a sip of his beer.

“If you wanted a jacket, you should have brought one,” he says, barely hiding a devious smirk. Yeah, they were definitely going to be fighting tonight.

“Three, two, one...” Axel says under his breath.

Right on cue, Larxene starts shouting at Marluxia. Demyx, Axel, and Zexion all laugh, while Xemnas and the rest of the upperclassmen roll their eyes. Their friend group was hopelessly messy, but at least they were entertaining. Demyx giggled and pulled Axel’s jacket around himself. This night was turning out to be a lot more fun than he thought it’d be.


End file.
